Escape From Vohira 3
by Forgetful Demon
Summary: Garrus is captured trying to save a powerful biotic child, Chloe, from an insane doctor named Eli Griffiths. Garrus is knocked unconscious and thrown into a cell. There he meets Riddick.
1. Chapter 1

The girls screams echoed through the ship, as the doctor tried to force her into the machine. It was a dark room, hardly any light, only the machine illuminated it. The mad doctors final attempt to force the girl into the machine succeeded. The glass door shut. It was a rectangular shaped structure, bolts of energy surrounded it. The girl pleaded.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed.

"This is for the good of all biotics my child. You have no idea of the power that you hold within you."

Suddenly, two gunshots were heard on the other side of the door and it shot open. Garrus stood there, two guards lay dead behind him.

"Get away from her!" He ordered.

"How did you get on this ship turian!?"

Garrus moved towards him but then was stopped by something from behind him. I woman stood there, with a menacing smile on her face.

"Sleep now." She whispered. The girl screamed.

"Garrus! No! Garrus!"

Garrus became drowsy and passed out on to the floor.

Garrus woke, unable to see anything in the pitch black, except light coming from underneath a doorway a few feet away. He sat up and leaned his back against the wall, as his pupils adjusted themselves to the darkness, he could make the figure of a man on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello?" There was no answer, only the sound of heavy breathing. "Hey! Where am I?"

Still there was only silence. And the figure moved, eyes appeared, glowing in the dark. Garrus stared at them in amazement for a few moments. Then the figure spoke.

"Did she kick your arse too?" A mans voice said, sniggering.

"Where are we?" Asked Garrus.

"Prisoner transport ship. Probably heading for a slam."

"Chloe." Sighed Garrus.

"Chloe?"

"A girl, I was trying to save her from a man called Eli Griffiths."

The man began laughing."Trust me if he has her, she's as good as dead."

"How do you know that? And how do you know him for that matter?"

"Because he's the one who put me on this piece shit ship. He runs a mercenary group and I'm a very valuable bounty. What's he want the girl for anyway?"

"She's a powerful biotic, he's trying to harness her power to make some kind of weapon. He's a mad man."

"Haha aren't we all." Said the man smiling.

They sat in silence for a while. Garrus thought he had to find a way out of this and get Chloe away from Griffiths. He had been on an alliance ship that was transporting biotic children to a planet where they could learn to control their powers. Griffiths attacked and kidnapped the children, experimenting on them all until he could find one powerful enough to make his weapon. Garrus turned to look at the man.

"I'm Garrus Vakarian..."

"Haha. Richard B. Riddick."


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus woke as the door opened, he squinted as the light hit his eyes. A man grabbed him.

"Come on. On your feet!" he ordered forcing Garrus up. Garrus pushed him into the wall and hit him in the face. Another ran towards him lunging at him, Garrus kicked him through the doorway. Four more guards came rushing in and beat him to the ground. They dragged him away. Riddick sat laughing in the corner of the room as one of the guards hit him in the face and yelled at him to be quiet. Riddick stood up revealing chains around his arms and legs that were attached to the floor of which the guards detached and took him away.

Later, Riddick was stood next to Garrus and a few dozen other prisoners. One of the guards stepped towards Riddick and put black goggles over his glistening eyes. They were positioned in front of the airlock doors, a guard opened them and a huge gust of wind and dust blew in their faces. Another guard stood in front of them smirking.

"Welcome to your new home lads, hahaha."

Riddick smiled back thinking 'I wonder if he'll be so happy when I rip the apple out his throat?'. This was nothing to him, just another slam to escape from, just more arrogant arseholes thinking they were untouchable. He would be out soon. The expression on Riddick's face changed when he saw what happened next.

They walked out on to a dry surface, violent gusts of wind made for an intense atmosphere. Only rocks and sand could be seen for miles except for a man stood not far away, and what was behind him. An enormous ship, at least ten times the size of the one they had just stepped away from. It was mostly coloured black, it had an odd shape, almost looking like a gigantic sideways pyramid. Except it's edges were rounded. The figure that stood in front, dwarfed by the ship, was an older man, at least sixty years old, his hair grey and receding, he was wearing a large black overcoat over a white shirt. He stood with his arms behind his back, with a look of proud authority on his face. Garrus looked up at him from the middle of the crowd of prisoners alreading predicting in his mind what kind of man he was. Ruthless, ambitious and someone who would do the worst to get what he wanted. Garrus had met too many of his kind over the years.

As the man began to speak, his broad and posh accent was immediately noticable.

"Good afternoon, new inmates..." He spoke clear and direct, as if purposely emphasizing every word. "I am warden Virgil Morris, I am in charge of this prison ship you see behind me. Infact I designed it." He smiled in arrogance at the crowd as Riddick clenched his fist in aggrevation.

Morris went on. "This *facility* harbors many different kinds of criminals, from petty thieves to some of the worst kind of killers. There are ten levels of cells, of which there are twenty sections, each section containing around a thousand inmates. We travel around this planet to various mines and you will have the distinct pleasure of working in them. If this doesn't suit your interest, there are other *activities* that my be of greater interest. However, ladies and gentlemen, do not try to escape, it is pointless. If you do manage to get off of the ship, within twenty four hours of being outside on this planet your lungs will fill up with dust and you will sufficate to death."

The prisoners were muttering and looking round at each other anxiously. Except for Riddick who's eyes were fixed on Morris through his goggles. He would find away to escape and he sure as hell would make sure this guy was dead before he left. Garrus looked round at him frowning and looked back towards Morris. Who was smiling omce again.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Time for you to get settled in." He said almost mockingly. "Welcome to Vohira 3."


End file.
